


Stronger Together

by thebluesthour



Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [54]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Flirting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Pining, Soft Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour
Summary: When Soobin has to leave for two months, Yeonjun learns how to cope without his boyfriend the best way he can.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870156
Comments: 6
Kudos: 144





	Stronger Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Sorry for the gap again, I just moved so I've been super busy and tired at the end of each day! Thank you for your understanding. 
> 
> Also, I've changed my username, but it's still me, formerly known as mapsoftheseouls! 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Leave requests [ here!](https://curiouscat.me/mapsoftheseouls)

Soobin clung to him like a vine clings to a tree. His arms wrapped around Yeonjun so tightly that Yeonjun felt as if he could melt into Soobin’s body at any moment. The younger’s breathing was scattered, as if he was holding back tears, and Yeonjun wasn’t in much better shape.

To outsiders, they probably looked dramatic. Yeonjun knew they were being dramatic. That didn’t make the pain of separating any easier. And so they stood in the airport like characters from a movie, hugging each other and promising to call that night and reminding themselves that it was only for a month.

One month, six thousand miles, and a sixteen-hour time difference. But Yeonjun was so excited for Soobin, so happy that he was going to get to experience such an amazing opportunity training in the States. Obviously the older wished he could go with him, but his schedule had him tied up back in Seoul too much that it wasn’t a good use of his time—his company’s time—to send him abroad. And so, one week after officially asking Soobin to be his boyfriend, he was saying goodbye to him.

And yeah, it hurt. Sue him. He was young and he had finally secured his crush after two years of pining and now he had to wait even longer.

He pulled back from the hug to cup Soobin’s cheeks in his hands. He pouted, giving them a little squeeze. “Whose cheeks am I supposed to poke now?” he complained. Soobin chuckled, turning to kiss one of Yeonjun’s palms sweetly. “I’m sure Hyuka would love to be of service,” he joked. Yeonjun sighed, dropping his hands and his head. “It’s not the same,” he mumbled. He heard Soobin chuckle, before long fingers lifted his chin and suddenly Soobin’s lips were pressed against Yeonjun’s.

Yeonjun relaxed, eyes falling shut as he kissed back, hands wrapping around Soobin’s backpack straps for leverage. Thank God nobody knew who they were yet, and thank god the airport wasn’t too crowded where they were. Yeonjun didn’t know how many public kisses he and Soobin had left, but he knew they were dwindling. The thought alone made him kiss Soobin harder.

When they broke away again, the intercom system announced in a cheerful voice that Soobin’s flight was to begin boarding soon. Both boys sighed visibly, and Yeonjun tried his best not to get teary. If he cried then Soobin would absolutely cry and there’s no way Yeonjun would be able to let him get on that damned plane.

So they forced smiles instead, and Yeonjun pulled his boyfriend into a crushing hug. “Go out there and show those fake as fuck Los Angelans what a real dancer looks like,” he said dramatically into Soobin’s ear. Soobin giggled and nodded, pulling back and staring at Yeonjun one more time.

Yeonjun stared back, smiling softly. He brushed Soobin’s bangs out of his eyes, before giving him a little push. “Call me when you’re at your hotel,” he reminded. Soobin nodded, puffing his cheeks out, hesitant.

Yeonjun’s heart thudded loudly in his chest as he took the painful step backward. Every fibre of his being hated it, but his brain understood. Soobin’s expression fell a little, before he sucked in a deep breath and gave Yeonjun a beautiful smile. “Miss you already,” he murmured. Yeonjun blushed, smiling a little, the threat of tears growing larger by the second. He took another step back, waving his hand in front of him. “Now go! Don’t be late!” he said, voice thick.

Soobin nodded quickly, taking a few steps back himself, but still not turning around. Yeonjun knew Soobin knew he was about to cry, but thankfully he turned away and went to his gate.

Yeonjun held back tears as he watched until Soobin disappeared from view, and then he pivoted and swiftly went to the waiting car. He got in and immediately put in his headphones and turned up his music until all other noises were drowned out.

It was okay the first week, because Yeonjun was so busy he barely found time to sleep let alone dwell on how his boyfriend was halfway across the world. His training was getting intense, especially since BigHit had finally announced that a new group had been formed and would debut early next year. The hype was intimidating but also wildly motivating, and Yeonjun worked harder than ever.

His dongsaeng’s were right there with him, but the absence of Soobin became very apparent in the second week, when each member received the first drafts of their debut song. As Yeonjun read the lyrics and began to memorise his parts, he couldn’t help but notice Soobin’s lines as well. The boy had his own copy with him and was practicing as well, but it made Yeonjun sad to think of him singing in his little hotel room all by himself.

He wished it had worked out that they could all go to LA to train at the same time, but their schedules simply wouldn’t allow it. He Facetimed and texted and called Soobin as often as he could, but it wasn’t very often at all. It felt like he didn’t have a boyfriend anymore, and the weight of that only grew as time went on.

In the third week, Yeonjun began to have some more optimism, because there was only two weeks until Soobin returned home. Yeonjun wouldn’t go for his training until December, so they had time before they would need to repeat the cycle, but this time Yeonjun would be the one leaving. He supposed it helped that Beomgyu would be going with him, but he was still going to miss Soobin so much.

However, he found it a waste of time to stress over something that hadn’t happened yet and that he had no control over. So he went about his routine in a more positive manner and just counted down the days until he could be in Soobin’s arms again.

“I’m so sorry, hyung,” Taehyun comforted, patting Yeonjun’s shoulder. Yeonjun sighed, offering a weak smile. “I’ll be alright, Taehyunnie, don’t worry about me,” he reassured. Taehyun nodded sadly, giving the older a gentle hug before leaving him alone.

Yeonjun sighed, slouching in his bed and rubbing his eyes. He picked up his phone and his fingers dialled the number through muscle memory alone. It rang once before Soobin picked up, voice rushed and slightly shaky.

“Hyung, I’m so sorry, I tried to tell them that I wanted to come home but they insisted I stay another month so that I could teach you guys more techniques when I get back,” he started, and Yeonjun didn’t need to see his face to know his eyes were wide, cheeks puffed out, and that he was pacing. “Please don’t be too angry, I really tried my best to talk them out of it.”

Yeonjun could only frown at his boyfriend’s distress. He sat up and switched his phone to his other ear before he spoke. “Baby, calm down, I’m not angry at all,” he promised. Soobin fell quiet, only the sound of his heavy breathing coming through the line. Yeonjun continued. “I miss you so much, but this is an amazing opportunity for you. I got through one month, I can get through another.” Although, he wasn’t sure he believed his own words as he said them. Distance _did_ make the heart grow fonder, but it also made it grow weaker.

It was silent for a few seconds before Soobin answered.

“I don’t know if _I_ can get through another month, hyung.”

Yeonjun deflated, eyes falling shut as he slumped against his pillows. He didn’t know what to do or say to make Soobin feel better because he felt exactly the same way. Even with all the rehearsals and things to keep his mind occupied, his body and soul missed Soobin in a way his mind couldn’t comprehend. It was encompassing, how drawn to the boy he was, even with so much space between them.

“You can, Soobin, I know you can,” he whispered, trying hard to stay optimistic when really all he wanted to do was fall asleep until the day Soobin came home. Soobin stayed silent on the other line, and Yeonjun didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t see the boy’s face, he didn’t know if he was crying or blank-faced or angry or anything. All he could detect were his soft breaths.

He leaned back against his headboard, running his hand through his hair a few times. After another minute of silence, Soobin shuffled, the noise staticky. “I should go to bed,” he murmured. Yeonjun checked the time, doing the quick math in his head. The time difference was killer.

He nodded, looking at the pattern of his blanket. “Alright, baby,” he replied gently. “Call me tomorrow?” he asked. He heard Soobin getting into bed, the sound of blankets rustling his indication. “Okay,” the younger whispered, so quietly Yeonjun almost missed it. And it just sounded so _empty_. It broke Yeonjun’s heart.

“I-.” Yeonjun paused. “S-sweet dreams.”

Yeonjun heard Soobin sniffle, and his own heart twisted so violently it felt like he was having a real heart attack. To be so far away from Soobin and to hear him so sad, he hated that he couldn’t do anything about it. All he could do was sit up a little, cradling the phone as if it could provide Soobin any comfort. “Sweetheart…,” he began.

Soobin inhaled at that, and Yeonjun could picture him rubbing his eyes and shaking out his hair. “I’m sorry, I just…I miss you,” he hurried. “I’ll be okay.” Yeonjun wasn’t sure if he believed him, but there wasn’t anything he could do about it right now. Soobin needed to sleep, and Yeonjun had a schedule in an hour. “Call me as soon as you’re up, okay?” he asked.

Soobin hummed in acknowledgment, before saying a soft goodbye and hanging up. Yeonjun sighed, putting his phone down. He pinched the bridge of his nose, scolding himself for almost telling Soobin he loved him. He _was_ in love with the boy, had been for the better part of a year, but that didn’t mean it was appropriate to voice such affection so soon after making things official, right?

He was late for his schedule.

It was one week until Soobin was due home and Yeonjun was cautiously excited. He did his best not to be too obnoxious about it, but the other members could tell he was anxiously counting down the days. Soobin seemed in better spirits too, more cheerful over the phone, definitely smiling more. It lifted Yeonjun’s spirits too, and he focused better in his practices. There was the slight worry that Soobin’s trip would be extended for a second time, but thankfully Yeonjun saw Soobin’s name on next week’s schedule next to his.

Six days before Soobin came home, Yeonjun was in the practice room. He had already gone over his routines and was just letting himself freestyle now to burn some energy. And to kill time.

He was sweaty and starting to feel hungry, but he enjoyed the breathlessness, the pain in his muscles, the power he felt as he twisted and turned his body fluidly to the music. He closed his eyes as he finished a particularly difficult move, and allowed himself to catch his breath.

As he did, the music suddenly turned off. His eyes snapped open and he furrowed his brow. Their sound system was top-notch, so he wasn’t sure what had happened. When he turned around to investigate, however, he shrieked.

Because Soobin was standing there, with a huge grin on his face. He was dressed in travel clothes, his hair was messy, and his eyes had dark circles under them. But he looked so fucking beautiful and unreal that Yeonjun hesitated running straight into his arms because-

“What the fuck?”

Soobin giggled, covering his mouth as he walked towards Yeonjun. Yeonjun stared at him, his already racing heart now racing for an entirely different reason. He swallowed, and only believed that Soobin was there when he could pick up on the scent of his cologne. “Hi, hyung,” he whispered.

Yeonjun blinked a few times, lips opening and closing as he tried to find words. Soobin only giggled again, moving closer and pulling Yeonjun into his arms. Yeonjun was like dead weight, easily pliable, and he absolutely _melted_ when Soobin wrapped his arms around his sweaty body and pressed him close in the greatest hug he had ever received in his entire life.

He immediately lifted his arms and locked them around Soobin’s torso, turned his cheek to rest it on his shoulder, and closed his eyes tightly. “You’re back early,” he managed, squeezing Soobin’s body to make sure it wasn’t all a dream. Soobin laughed, holding Yeonjun tighter and resting his cheek on Yeonjun’s shoulder. “I had to beg for days,” he revealed. Yeonjun laughed wetly at that, not knowing when the tears appeared but not worrying about them.

“Fuck, baby, I’m getting you all sweaty,” he said. Soobin only pulled him closer, laughing too. “So let go then,” he replied. Yeonjun rolled his eyes, huffing and lifting his head so he can look at Soobin properly. Soobin looked back at him, eyes sparkling, and Yeonjun didn’t hesitate before kissing him.

His lips were slightly chapped and Yeonjun felt his own sweat drip grossly onto their noses, but it was still extraordinary. To have Soobin back and be in his arms and to no longer have six thousand miles separating them, it was everything. Yeonjun felt that weight lift off of his shoulders and that stress disappear and he kissed Soobin so hard their teeth clicked but they only laughed through it and kept kissing.

When they eventually parted, Yeonjun ran his hands through Soobin’s hair, and then over his cheeks, feeling the parts of him that he had thought he forgot. “I’m so happy you’re back,” he muttered. Soobin broke into a smile, and Yeonjun slid his thumbs right into those dimples. “Me too,” he replied. Yeonjun blushed, before kissing Soobin again.

When they parted for a second time, Yeonjun released the taller, going to grab his things. “Are you jetlagged?” he asked, bending over to pick up his bag. When he turned, Soobin’s cheeks were red, and he quickly nodded. “Yeah, I was gonna take a nap,” he said. Yeonjun smiled, tossing his jacket over his shoulder and going back up to Soobin. “Nap with me?”

Soobin’s lips lifted happily, and he nodded. Yeonjun returned the smile and took Soobin’s hand, so happy to have his boyfriend back.


End file.
